Not Gone, Just Different
by unicorns-are-fluffy
Summary: We are missing huge gaps in the lives of Reyna and Zoë. What happened to Zoë after she became a constellation? Where did Reyna come from? Read to see my idea of what REALLY happened! (Rated T for language use)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! It's Jessie, and this is my second shot at a PJO/HoO since I couldn't finish my last one. This story is all about Zoë Nightshade and Reyna. My personal headcanon story is that the silvery wisp of smoke was the poison and Artemis took it out of Zoë. Zoë is then transported to where demigods will find her. You have to read the story to find out the rest!**

**Something you may or may not like anout my stories is that the chapters are at least 1500 words (usually longer) and they're good quality. I try to fix all spelling errors and suck of the like. This does mean that chapters will come out slower. The reason I like my chapters to be long is because I've read too many fanfics where authors just take an idea, slap a few words on the page, and upload it. They have tons of spelling and grammatical issues that can be easily spotted and fixed, and the chapters lack emotion and depth. I want my stories to be meaningful and I want them to stick in your brain for you to remember for a long time.**

**So...even though I'm going to post the first chapter with actual story content right after this, somebody is going to be stupid and report my story for "misuse of the site" so I'm going to give you guys a passage from the Titans Curse to refresh your memory! Enjoy!**

* * *

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HoO AND ALL RIGHTS GO TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNER, RICK RIORDAN._

* * *

"Have I...served thee well?" Zoë whispered.

"With great honor," Artemis said softly. "The finest of my attendants."

Zoë's face relaxed. "Rest. At last."

"I can try to heal the poison, my brave one."

But in that moment, I knew it wasn't just the poison that was killing her. It was her father's final blow. Zoë had known all along that the Oracle's prophecy was about her: she would die by a parent's hand. And yet she'd taken the quest anyway. She'd chosen to save me, and Atlas's fury had broken her inside.

She saw Thalia, and took her hand.

"I am sorry we argued," Zoë said. "We could have been sisters."

"It's my fault," Thalia said, blinking hard. "You were right about Luke, about heroes, men—everything."

"Perhaps not all men," Zoë murmured. She smiled weakly at me. "Do you still have the sword, Percy?"

I couldn't speak, but I brought out Riptide and put the pen in her hand. She grasped it contentedly. "You spoke the truth, Percy Jackson. You are nothing like...like Hercules. I am honored that you carry this sword."

A shudder ran through her body.

"Zoë—" I said.

"Stars," she whispered. "I can see the stars again, my lady."

A tear trickled down Artemis's cheek. "Yes, my brave one. They are beautiful tonight."

"Stars," Zoë repeated. Her eyes fixed on the night sky. She did not move again.  
Thalia lowered her head. Annabeth gulped down a sob, and his father put his hands on her shoulders. I watched as Artemis cupped her hand above Zoë's mouth and spoke a few words in Ancient Greek. A silvery wisp of smoke exhaled from Zoë's lips and was caught in the hand of the goddess. Zoë's body shimmered and disappeared.

* * *

**Alright! Keep reading, Chapter 1 is going up right after this! Please review! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, guys. Sorry I posted this today instead of yesterday, but with school and all as well as my stupid internet crashing every FIVE seconds, I had to give up for the night. Well, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HoO AND ALL RIGHTS GO TO ITS OWNER, RICK RIORDAN_

* * *

"Zoë! Zoë!" A young girl called my name and I awoke, slowly regaining consciousness.

"Who are you?" I asked. She was my age, maybe fifteen, with auburn hair that fell to her chest in waves. She wore a purple shirt with words on it, too faded to see, and short denim shorts. "And where am I? I died."

"You're in Camp Jupiter, home of the Roman demigods. You didn't die, though you took a rough fall down a mountain and went unconscious. When we found you, we put you in an induced coma and brought you here, and now you're all better."

"What's your name?"

"I'm Audrey."

"And how did you know my name?"

"We brought you out of your coma a few hours ago, though your body remained unconscious. You slipped into the dream state twenty minutes ago, and Diana visited our camp and told us who you were."

"Ok," I said, untrustingly. "I've never heard of Camp Jupiter. Who's Diana?"

"Camp Jupiter is where children of the Roman Gods go. And Diana is the Roman goddess of the hunt, better known as Artemis, her Greek name and persona."

"I'm Artemis's lieutenant of the hunt! And this place is like Camp Half-Blood!"

"Um, are you delusional? Diana doesn't have mortals or even immortals in her hunt. She hunts alone with her wolves. And what is Camp Half-Blood?" Audrey asked me. Her face showed concern, and I realized Artemis's big secret, the one she'd never tell me. The two camps knew nothing of each other, only Chiron, the Gods, and the leader of this camp. I'd have to think of an excuse fast.

"Oh, um, I'm a daughter of Atlas. My sisters and I used to play a game, we made up a place called Camp Half-Blood, and I became lieutenant of Artemis's hunt."

"Oh, ok. That's where Diana must know you from, being a daughter of a Titan and all. If you're feeling up to it, I could take you to the Dining Hall, you must be starving after two weeks of no eating."

"Famished," I answer. As she leads me there, she begins talking to me.

"So, I'm Audrey Vankanaitrye (Vaughn–kuhn–i–tree). I'm the daughter of Apollo and descendant of Venus, and I'm sixteen. I've been an official member of the Legion for eleven years, so I could technically quit and do whatever I feel like doing with my life. You only have to serve the Legion for ten years," she informs me. I have to play along like I know what she is talking about, since she knows nothing of the Greeks. If I don't she'll think I'm delusional or crazy. Luckily, she's pouring all of the secrets of her camp to me. "If you want to join, you'd have to serve for a long time. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to join. How old are you?"

"Um, thirteen?" I answer, thinking about something Thalia told me, that she looked closer to sixteen than me. And I look thirteen, too. "Do you know how I'm suddenly speaking like this? I used to talk all old-fashioned, and now it's almost like a foreign concept to me."

"Oh, that would be Diana's doing. She gave you her blessing while you were in a coma, and that healed you. I suppose it also cleared your mind a bit and now you talk, well, you talk like a modern day person would," Audrey says. I smile, Artemis was here, in this camp, acting like her Roman persona, and healed me.

She is in multiple places at once, as Diana and Artemis, and she came here to heal me. I must go to her at once!

"So, yeah. You'd be stuck until you were twenty-three. You probably won't join, so don't share any information about us with anyone under any circumstances, ok?"

"Sure, Audrey. Do you know where I could see Diana, to thank her?"

"My, you are old-fashioned. We can't see the gods or goddesses anymore unless they come to us."

"Do you happen to have a drachma handy?" I ask, since I can create a rainbow.

"What's a drachma?"

"Oh, I forgot, you use Roman currency here. Well, it's a Greek coin."

"A Graecus coin? Zoë, come with me," Audrey says as she grabs my hand. We run towards a lake and climb a big tree until we are about twenty feet off the ground. "Zoë, how do you know all this about the Greeks? I thought I was the only Greek demigod in the world, a mistake. A strange one, granted, but children of Aphrodite can live out in the world, especially if they can charmspeak, which my mother does. And Apollo had a relationship with her, in his Greek form, and I was born. My mom was living here, and she didn't want me, understandable at nineteen. She left me in a park when I was four, I was drawn to the Wolf House, and met Lupa. She recognized immortal blood in me, and I can use charmspeak. She figured out that I was a descendant of Venus, and when I showed skill for archery and poetry I was deemed daughter of Apollo, descendant of Venus. Lupa has no idea that I'm a Greek, but my dad visited me in my dreams and told me. He told me to keep it hidden, or Lupa would have to kill me. She couldn't send me to a Greek camp, if there is one, since I knew of this one, so I have to hide my true identity. Are you Greek?"

"Yeah. A Hesperide, immortal nymph of the sunset. I was the fifth, but I was exiled when I fell in love with Heracles, Hercules, and helped him by betraying my family. He in turn betrayed me by leaving me, and I turned to Artemis. I became a hunter, a sister of sorts. I was her lieutenant and I lead the quest to that mountain to free her from my father, who escaped from his punishment of holding up the sky by giving it to a boy named Luke. A girl who loved him like a brother and maybe even had a crush on him, Annabeth, rescued him. She held up the sky, and Artemis relieved her. Percy, the son of Poseidon, saved Artemis by holding up the sky and tricking Atlas into holding it again by taunting him and getting him over by the sky-holding spot, then Artemis kicked him and he got knocked next to Percy, who rolled away and Atlas held the sky again. Well, there was this huge fight and I got knocked off a cliff. I fell, and Artemis changed the stars to a constellation because my last words were 'I can see the stars.' She knew how much the hunt meant to me, and how much she meant to me. Since she is goddess of the night, she preserved me forever. I thought I died, and it turns out she gave me a little life and laid me on the mountain for you to find. I guess I'm important to her, too. I seem to remember this blinding pain in my body. I think its when you brought me through the river." I say, and spilling my life story to Audrey is probably not a good idea, but it's too late now.

"Yeah. That would be your immortal–hunters status washing away. The river makes you completely Roman. Say, do you want to stay here?"

"Yes. I do. I want no more of my Greek life. Artemis gave me a clean slate in life. I have a half-sister, and I think she came here. Hylla's her name."

"Hylla? Yes, she's here. She came about six months ago. Want to see her?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Come on. She's in the Fourth Cohort, respectably," I no longer have to play along, which is good, but news of Hylla is startling. I had guessed that she ended up here. Since she is, I will have to come up with a story with her as to who I am. Audrey knocks on the door to a huge cabin, presumably the Fourth Cohort. There are five other huge cabins. A buff guy opens the door.

"S'up, Audrey. What'cha doin' here in the lowly Fourth Cohort? Shouldn't ya be with your First Cohort bud's? Or are ya here to see Liam? I'll get 'im," he says. He disappears into the cabin and comes back with a blonde boy two inches taller than Audrey. He wraps her in a hug, and then sees me.

"Hi there. I'm Liam. And you are?"

"Me? Oh, I'm...I'm Audrey's friend. I'm also the girl who was in the coma, the one they found on the mountain," I say, shooting a look at Audrey to keep quiet. "You two look pretty close."

"Yeah. We've been going out for two years. She's showing you the camp, huh? This is the Fourth Cohort, where the unwanted kids who are a little better than most end up. Like, well, like me and that guy who opened the door, Mitch."

"Oh, I'm here to see Hylla actually."

"Oh! You know her?"

"She's my half-sister."

"Ok," Liam said, smiled at me, hugged Audrey again, then disappeared into the Cohort. He came back with Hylla.

"Hylla!" I say, excitedly. I quickly wrap her in a hug that she automatically returns. "Don't tell them my name is Zoë. I'm going to go by another name. Call me...Reyna. Yeah, Reyna," I whisper to her.

"Sure," she whispers back. She pulls away and nods almost imperceptibly.

"Hey! How'd you find me?" she asks. Hylla and I have always been close, both daughters of Atlas. She has a different mother who abandoned her with the Hesperides. She's immortal, so we grew up together. She stayed with the Hesperides, but left when I found her on a quest with Artemis. I left the hunt for a few months to be with her, and Artemis let me. We went to Circe's island, and then Percy and Annabeth burned it down. We then left and went our separate ways. She came here, I went back to the hunt.

"Oh, you know the story. I fell down the cliff on the mountain, and the Legion found me. Diana gave me her blessing and I healed."

"Oh, that's right. You always did like playing Artemis's hunter," she says.

"Yep. When we played as kids."

"Yeah. Good days. Remember when we went to Circe's island and Percy and Annabeth burned it down? I thought about joining the Amazons. But that's another...discussion. I'm glad you're here. They'll probably decide that you need to be claimed by Lupa, because Diana's blessing messes things up."

"Right," I say, not knowing what she means.

"Um, I'll take you. It's rest time for the rest of the day, until dinner anyway, so Audrey and Liam probably want their own time," Hylla says, looking at the two. They had deep red cheeks. "Yep, thought so. C'mon, Ray," Hylla uses my old nickname, Ray, because I was always the most level-headed and serious Hesperide and not exactly a ray of sunshine. She always called me Ray, something people can call me with my new name, Reyna.

She leads me straight to this cave, and takes me in. A huge wolf approaches us and speaks in snarls and yips. Hylla understands it, though.

"Lupa, this is the girl who was in the coma," her eyes dart to me. "Reyna. I know that she's the daughter of..." her eyes dart to me again. "Of Bellona. She's already been claimed, should we announce it?"

Lupa snarls and yips, and I can now understand her. _I know you are hiding something. It does not matter. Announce it to the camp_. With that, Lupa bends down in front of me. _Well? What are you waiting for? An invitation? Get on_. I scramble onto her back, and she stands up. We race to the center of the camp, and Audrey is here, giggling with Liam. Lupa lets me off and I run over to her.

"Audrey, um, can I speak with you?"

"Sure!" she says, and I pull her over to the side.

"How many people know my name is Zoë?"

"Only me. Will was with me when Diana was there, but he left before she told me your name."

"Listen, I'm going to go by a new name here. I have enemies, friends, siblings, and family that I don't want knowing about me, not to mention an ex who would surely track me down if he could. I'm going to go by a new name, Reyna. It means queen in Spanish."

"Ok."

"You're just going to accept that?"

"Well, sure, why not? I decided that I wanted my name to be Audrey when I first got here. My real name is Felicia, but I hate it. So now I'm Audrey. Alyssa's real name is Zoila. Mark's real name is Patty. When you get here, you can have a new life, a new name."

"Oh. Ok. So...promise you won't tell anyone my real name? And I mean anyone."

"Yeah!"

"Ok, then. What Cohort do you think I'll get?"  
"Well, since Hylla was deemed daughter of Bellona and ended up only in the Fourth, I'd say Third, Fourth, or Fifth."

"Oh."

"Well, beforehand, prove yourself. Get someone from First pissed at you and then fight. You'd have to win, of course, but then you'd probably get picked for First or Second."

"Ok. Who do I piss off?"

"THAT's the spirit! I'd suggest me, but I don't want to look weak. So go after Octavian. Ha, yeah, go se him in the Temple and get him all pissed. He has to throw the first punch, but you're probably good at fighting, right? So let him throw the first punch, out in the open, and beat the shit out of him."

"Alright. I can do that!" I say, excited. I don't want to end up in a low Cohort like Hylla. She might be okay with it, but one thing I've learned in all my years of living is that rank is more important than anything.

I walk to the Temple, it's easy to see since it's so huge, and go straight to a scrawny, blonde boy. He's so absorbed in his task that he doesn't hear me approach. I stand behind him and wait as he counts teddy bears. He turns around and sees me standing there, arms crossed.

"Why, hello. I'm Octavian, Augur of Camp Jupiter."

"Reyna," I say curtly. "So you're the Augur, huh? I was expecting something more. You look about nine."

"You don't look like much yourself, Reyna. Muddy brown hair, muddy brown eyes, some retarded outfit that shows off curves way too pretty to belong to you."

"Are you hitting on me, you disgusting pig?"

"I will in a second!" he roars. He punches at me, and I duck I roll out of the Temple, to open space, like Audrey said. People start gathering around us to watch.

He punches at my face, and I duck and jam my elbow into his collarbone. He stumbles back, then growls. He punches and kicks wildly, and I dodge. I get a few lucky stomach hits in, then punch his nose so hard I hear cartilage snapping and a stream of blood comes out of his nose.

"I'll teach you to pick a fight with me." I say, confidently. He didn't even touch me, so I stand up with my head held high.

Liam, Audrey, and Hylla start chanting, "Reyna! Reyna! Reyna!" and eventually the whole crowd started cheering until Lupa came and snarled at everyone.

_What has happened here? Why is Octavian hurt_? she asks.

"He is hurt because he attacked me and I fought back," I say, proudly.

_Then you have deemed yourself worthy of the Second and First Cohorts, daughter of Bellona. Who will stand for her?_

"I will stand for Reyna!" Audrey says, stepping forward.

_Very well, Audrey Vankanaitrye, you may stand for her. Does your Cohort accept her?_

A big guy nods his approval, and the entire First Cohort, minus Octavian, stomped. "My Cohort has spoken. We accept the recruit," the big guy said, smiling.

_Congratulations, Reyna. You will be given a tablet with your name and Cohort. In one year's time, or as soon as you complete and act of valor, you will become a full member if the Twelfth Legion Fulminata. Serve Rome, obey the rules of the legion, and defend the camp with honor. Senatus Poplusque Romanus!_

"Senatus Poplusque Romanus!" the entire legion cheers. The crowd breaks up and I stick with Audrey.

"Hey, congrats! You really messed Octavian up!" Audrey says.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to be in a high-ranking Cohort."

Audrey chuckles, "Well, next thing you know you'll be Praetor. Come on, today's an 'off' day, which means it's a rest day. We can get you set up in your bed and get you some proper Legion clothes. You know, you look more like fifteen than thirteen."

"Yeah? Actually, I'm about 3,000, but who's counting, right?" I say, and we both laugh and go back to our Cohort.

* * *

**How did you think it was? Amazing? Good? Alright? So-So? Bad? Awful? Review and tell me of any spelling or grammar mistakes I missed, as well as what you thought of the story! Thanks!**


End file.
